


Hands

by AbhorrentGodliness



Series: Kinktober 2019 [8]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Asphyxiation, Breathplay, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kinktober 2019, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 05:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20961356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbhorrentGodliness/pseuds/AbhorrentGodliness
Summary: Arthur has big hands that are perfect for wrapping around Nora's throat when she wants to cum.Day 8: Breathplay/asphyxiation ⦾ Dom/sub ⦾ Verbal humiliation ⦾ Size difference ⦾ Size kink ⦾ Voice kink ⦾ Dirty talk ⦾ Praise kink





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Just a couple hours late for day 8, but whatever. Here it is.

His large palm was placed between her breasts, slowly sliding up, up, up, until it reached her throat, his hand then wrapping around the column with his thumb on one side and the rest of his fingers on the other. It almost felt like his hand was big enough to nearly wrap around the entirety of her neck, but she knew _for certain_ the tips of his fingers were at least touching down against the mattress on either side. Nora’s own hands were at his wrist and forearm, grabbing onto him, nails digging into the skin as he began to squeeze her throat, cutting off her air supply after she’d taken a breath. While her body didn’t panic because she hadn’t tried to inhale as he choked her, her vision still eventually began to darken around the edges, the black slowly taking more and more until nearly everything in her view was engulfed in darkness—

When he released her throat, she took a deep breath and, at the same time, Arthur shoved his cock deep inside her, hilting himself. Whereas she had been gasping for air moments ago, the air was now knocked out of her from the sudden and rough penetration between her legs; her back arched and her knees pulled closer to her chest, but his body remained between her thighs and kept her legs from closing even as he stayed still.

“Look at you, enjoying this,” he taunted in a low, husky tone that sent a wave of heat between her legs. “You’re just one little fucked up whore who likes getting choked while you have a cock stuffed deep in your pussy, aren’t you?”

Nora nodded her head as much as she could with his hand on her throat, but one look from the Elder made her correct the mistake of not providing a verbal answer. “Yes, Sir,” she rasped.

“Good girl,” he crooned, and the praise caused her stomach to flutter just as it always did. Arthur finally began moving his hips, slowly pulling out before roughly pushing back in so the skin on their hips loudly clapped together when their bodies met. The vault dweller moaned loudly, her head tipping back while her body was forcefully jerked up the bed with each thrust; the action was repeated a couple more times before her lover settled on a rough pace.

When she inhaled directly after yelping from the cocktail of pleasure and pain caused by the head of his dick slamming against her cervix with a sharp snap of his hips, the Elder took the opportunity to squeeze his hand around her throat again. Her fingers grasped onto his wrist and forearm harder, nails digging into his skin as her airway was cut off, vision soon blackening and her head feeling dizzy while her eyes rolled up; the feeling of pins and needles pressing into every space of her body was beginning to take over. But just before it all became too much, he released her, still keeping his hand on her throat but not using any pressure, and she gasped for air just like before, greedily gulping it down.

“God,” he growled, “Fucking look at you.” Arthur’s hips sharply snapped against her again, coaxing a yelp from her. “So fucking sexy.” His free hand slipped between her legs, thumb rubbing rough, fast circles on her clit as he kept pounding into her, and she released another loud moan while her vision was returning and the tingly feeling dissipating. “Think the Minutemen know about all your weird little kinks? About how you—_mmm_—how you like to be dominated behind closed doors? That you like to get slapped around, spanked, degraded, fucking _choked?”_

“Fuck,” Nora gasped, her back arching as he kept rubbing her clit. “I hope not.”

“Mm.” Arthur pulled his thumb away after a moment, instead placing his hand against her stomach and slowly sliding it up her body and to one of her breasts, palming it. “Maybe we’ll take a trip down to—_mmfuck_—down to Sanctuary soon and give them a show. What do you think?”

The vaultie’s eyes grew wide at that. The idea of sweet Mama Murphy and innocent Preston having to watch Arthur brutally fuck her from behind while choking her and calling her all sorts of degrading shit as she screamed his name was now stuck in her head. Oh, no. “You wouldn’t!”

But the Elder let a slow, lopsided grin stretch across his face and it made a shiver run up her spine, as well as heat pool between her thighs. Fuck, that last part shouldn’t be happening. “You know better than anyone that when I make a—_mmm_—when I make a promise in the bedroom, I always keep it.” His hips snapped hard against her again, forcing another yelp. “Don’t tempt me.”

Nora was about to backtalk, but just as she inhaled to do so, the hand that had remained on her throat the entire time started squeezing again, cutting off her oxygen—so when she attempted to breathe in and couldn’t, her body was sent into an automatic panic. Her eyes grew wide and she started thrashing, hands clawing at his wrist and forearm and leaving behind long, red lines up and down his skin that occasionally overlapped and dripped blood.

Oh, god. Oh, fuck. Ohfuckohfuckohfuckoh_fuck._

“That’s it. There you go, baby. Good girl,” he purred. Arthur’s thumb was back on her clit, rubbing those rough, fast circles while his other hand kept a tight hold on her throat despite the reaction her body was giving; he’d never let it become too much. “You look so fucking good, love. You’re gonna cum so hard for me.” She was pretty sure he was fucking her harder, too.

Her vision was darkening quicker than before, those white splotches fading in and out. But just like always, before it became too much, he released her—and when she came, she came _hard._ Nora gasped for air before releasing a loud moan, her body trembling beneath Arthur’s as her cunt spasmed around his cock. She vaguely heard him release a low groan, likely from how fucking hard she was squeezing his dick and pulsing around him as he kept thrusting, but it must have convinced him to only pound into her harder because the skin between her thighs was starting to sting from how hard their hips were colliding.

“Fuck, Arthur!” Her face was beet red, the freckles that were splashed over her nose and cheeks almost buried beneath the flush.

“I want you to cum for me one more time, pet,” he growled, his thumb pushing against her clit a little harder and rubbing those rough, fast circles again, making her whine. “I know you can be a good girl and cum for me again. Isn’t that right?”

Nora hesitated at first, unsure if she could stand to cum another time since him touching her clit so roughly was slightly painful and she was already feeling a bit exhausted, but she eventually gave in and nodded her head because she wanted to cum for _him._ She was a good girl—and if that’s what good girls did, then so fucking be it. “Yes, Sir.”

“Yeah, you’re such a good girl,” he praised. Arthur stopped thrusting for a moment and shifted the way he sat on his knees, pushing them more beneath her ass so she was propped up on his thighs a little before he began fucking her again. The new angle was letting him hit that sensitive bundle of nerves inside her even better than before, and she was squirming from how fucking _intense_ it was. “Maybe next time, I’ll use my belt so it’ll leave nice bruises on your throat from the buckle.”

“Just shut the fuck up and choke me, Arthur,” she growled, and almost immediately, his hand was closing around her throat. Nora intentionally tried to breathe, purposefully sending her body into panic mode and thrashing beneath him, her nails scratching at his arm again as she twisted and turned, legs trembling around his hips and waist as he was fucking her roughly. The black edges in her vision were quickly taking over, faster than before, with white splotches fading in and out and threatening to take her consciousness with it; but just before she was ready to pass out, he released her—and she came even harder than the last time.

Nora’s orgasm washed over her like a tidal wave, taking her under and threatening to drown her in its depths. And, fuck, she wanted to let it.

It took a moment or so before she was finally able to register that Arthur had stopped fucking her and instead just had his cock buried inside her while he was hunched over, both hands planted on the bed on either side of her shoulders to hold himself up while he was releasing heavy breaths and trying to regain himself. He must have cum when she did, or at least soon after, but she was so fucking focused on her own release because of how goddamn intense it was that she hadn’t even noticed if he came or not.

He leaned over to gently kiss her. “Such a good girl,” he murmured against her lips, but she was so damn tired she could barely even kiss him back. “You did so well.” Soft kisses were eventually trailed to her jaw and the hand that had been on her throat was gently running fingers through her hair. “Let me take care of you now, okay?”

“Okay.”


End file.
